1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus and method for damping oscillations in an elevator car guided by rails. The system includes guide elements connected to the elevator that are movable between two end settings. Oscillations that occur transversely to the direction of travel may be measured by inertial sensors mounted at the elevator and used for driving at least one actuator positioned between the car and the guide elements. The at least one actuator operating simultaneously with the occurring oscillations and oppositely to the direction of the oscillations.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
Transverse oscillations act on the elevator during travel due to unevennesses in the guide rails and due to the slipstream, i.e., a consequence of the lateral components of traction forces transmitted by the traction cable or positional changes of the load during the travel and also due to aerodynamic forces. A method for damping such oscillations in an elevator or a part thereof was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,925. After it is determined that certain undesired transverse accelerations are occurring, corresponding counterforces are exerted on the elevator by a vibration damper positioned between the elevator and the frame. This method, however, requires an expensive floating bearing in the elevator frame, which in addition to the high apparatus expenditure entails a substantially greater space requirement. Further, the force acts on the frame, which, in the case of low frequencies, can cause a jerky, knocking swing of the frame between the guides. Such a system is hardly manageable in terms of regulation.